


Pheromone

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*发生在相认后<br/>*Nephilim的特有属性<br/>*但丁“受欢迎”的根本原因<br/>*V总被打开了奇怪的开关</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromone

　　维吉尔擦着头发从浴室里出来。  
　　站在门口等待许久的但丁突然凑到兄长的脖子里用力嗅了嗅，“你闻起来好香。”他的嘴唇贴到了维吉尔的皮肤上，从湿漉漉的头发里滴下来的水珠滑进但丁的嘴里，他自然地伸出舌头舔了舔。  
　　维吉尔被但丁的动作弄得缩了一下，退开半步的距离看着但丁说：“是吗？沐浴露的味道吧。”说完，他抬起胳膊也闻了闻自己。  
　　“不。”但丁环抱胳膊，懒散地靠在门框上肯定地反驳，他暧昧地上下打量维吉尔，眼睛里闪着饶有兴致的光。  
　　对上但丁的眼神，维吉尔心跳瞬间停了一拍，他顺势抹了一下头发，以掩饰自己内心突如其来的紧张。  
　　“你洗过澡之后那个味道更明显。”但丁又贴近他用力地吸了一口气，嘴唇蹭过维吉尔肩头细腻的皮肤，享受的表情就像是吸嗨了的瘾君子，“现在那个味道变得更浓了。”  
　　“为什么我闻不到？”维吉尔放下自己的手，他瞥了但丁一眼，也凑到他的脖子里闻了闻，然后他的身体僵硬了一秒，“你也有味道。”  
　　“我？汗味吧。不然就是恶魔的血，或者……别的女人的味道。”但丁看着维吉尔皱起的眉头故意加上了后面一句，又凑上去，手撑在维吉尔脸侧的墙上，近得两人胸口都贴在一起，“你是真的好好闻，好闻得我都要硬了。”  
　　“去洗你的澡！”维吉尔揪住但丁的胳膊，把他扔进了浴室。  
　　但丁顺手拽走了挂在维吉尔腰间的浴巾，关上门在里面嗤嗤的笑。  
　　但丁说的是实话，他真的硬了。  
　　维吉尔捡起但丁丢在地上的衣服，放到鼻子下面闻了闻，除了汗味和烟味外，确实有一股淡淡的味道。  
　　说不上是什么味道，但分辨出来后，让人欲罢不能。  
　　他忍不住又闻了闻。  
　　维吉尔突然意识到自己现在的行为是多么的糟糕，耳朵不自然地红了一片，他丢下但丁的衣服转身离开了。  
　　他不知道浴室里的但丁在做同样的事。  
　　他更加过分——他把维吉尔刚才用过的浴巾整个盖在脸上，闻着那股好闻的味道——自慰。  
　　  
　　维吉尔还没有察觉自己的不对劲，他只是觉得有点热。于是他把空调调低了两度，顶着毛巾走到厨房，打开冰箱拿了瓶啤酒。他并没有第一时间启开瓶盖，而是把冰凉的瓶身贴到脸上。  
　　脸烫得厉害。  
　　明明没有喝酒却有一种醉酒的晕眩感，呼吸也变得沉重。  
　　瓶身滚过脸颊，颈项。  
　　维吉尔靠在冰箱上，手里的酒瓶很快就失去了冰凉的触感，脸却越来越烫，身体也像发烧般烧了起来，小腹以下的鼓胀让他焦躁。  
　　迷迷糊糊的，维吉尔听到浴室里传来一声但丁低沉的呻吟，手里的瓶子落到地上。  
　　摔得粉碎。  
　　  
　　维吉尔打开浴室的门，脸上一阵红一阵白，表情十分精彩。  
　　但丁靠在墙上喘息，脸上还盖着浴巾，一条腿踩着浴缸，右手握着自己的阴茎，地面上有一些可疑的粘稠液体。  
　　“…………”  
　　维吉尔立刻发觉自己无法思考了，没办法集中精神。因为但丁的味道飘然而至，将他完全笼罩起来。  
　　异常甜美的味道，像是蜜糖又像是烈酒，远比之前浓烈。纯粹的，充满诱惑力的味道。  
　　维吉尔不由自主地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。  
　　但丁的喘息声，敲打着维吉尔的鼓膜。  
　　理智还在负隅顽抗，但身体选择了服从内心的召唤。  
　　扯掉的浴巾被扔到脚边的地上，维吉尔狠狠地吻上但丁的嘴唇，碾过他的唇瓣，舌头伸进去搅乱他呼吸。  
　　毫无防备的但丁睁开眼睛，眼前近得几可数清睫毛的脸让他意外，也让他心花怒放。像是怕他下一秒就会跑掉似的，但丁跨在浴缸上的腿收回来勾住了维吉尔的小腿，他环住维吉尔的腰，攀上他的背，紧紧地抱着他，激烈又热情地回应他的吻。  
　　终于分开的时候，维吉尔注视着但丁，他被情欲浸透的蓝灰色眼睛里倒映着的但丁，那副动情的模样，让他一瞬间明白了第一眼见到他时那种莫名的心动是怎么回事。  
　　灼热的视线交缠在一起，呼吸都带着蛊惑的气味。  
　　让人迷醉。  
　　维吉尔再次吻了上去，喘息着啃咬但丁的嘴唇，舌头在他嘴里翻搅，吮吸他的唾液，恨不得把他拆吃入腹，化作自己的一部分。但丁回以湿热撩人的吻，只是再精湛的吻技在狂乱的甜蜜中也显得有些无力。  
　　他们放在彼此腰上的手滑下去抓住了对方的阴茎，嘴唇依旧胶着在一起。手上的动作没有停，上下套弄揉捏。  
　　不知是被加成的快感来得太快，还是真的太过刺激，两人很快就来到高潮边缘。射精时尖锐到极致的快感让但丁颤抖，如果不是靠着墙并被维吉尔抱着，他绝对会瘫倒下去。  
　　维吉尔半闭着眼，下巴搁在但丁的肩窝里，享受这片刻的空白。他手上沾满精液，分不清是他的还是但丁的。他在但丁精瘦结实的小腹上摩挲，把白浊粘稠的液体抹得到处都是。  
　　但丁同样沉迷于那股甘醇的味道，他张开嘴，啃咬舔舐维吉尔的脖子。耳后那一片让人随时想要咬下去的地方，他咬起一块皮肤，牙齿和嘴唇配合着共同留下一块深红色的印记。  
　　维吉尔仰起头，发出细微的呻吟。  
　　但丁咬住他的喉结，感受那块软骨在齿间因为吞咽而紧张地滚动。维吉尔的手伸上来握住但丁的脖子，拇指擦过他的下巴，在他唇上印下一个绵长而炽热的吻。另一只手的手指缠绕住但丁的阴茎，借着滑腻套弄了几下后滑向下方更隐秘的部位。  
　　良久，他才不舍地离开但丁的嘴唇，用欢愉而迷蒙地眼神注视他，低沉沙哑地说了三个字。  
　　“对不起。”  
　　他根本没有打算停下来，他也停不下来。他的身体似乎被但丁控制了，不由他支配。  
　　他现在就想上他，最好能操到他哭出来。  
　　  
　　他们接吻，拥抱，赤裸的身体纠缠在一起。  
　　移动过程中撞到了门，柜子，可能还有一些别的什么。一阵杂乱的声音后，他们拥抱着坠进了床里，陷进蓬松柔软的被子和枕头中间。  
　　一瞬间，整个世界全是维吉尔的味道。  
　　但丁兴奋地一口咬住了维吉尔的肩膀，锋利的犬齿深深地嵌进皮肉里，新鲜的血液很快从齿缝间溢出，细细的一道流进维吉尔的锁骨凹陷。  
　　维吉尔双手撑在但丁身体的两侧，看着他擦了擦嘴角的血，湿滑的舌头又伸出来舔了舔手指。  
　　接着，那张被血染红的罪恶的嘴用口型说着——  
　　操我。  
　　他是我弟弟。他竟然是我弟弟。  
　　不知是否太不可置信，昏懵中的维吉尔诡异地清醒了一秒，然后这个概念立刻被他抛到了九霄云外。  
　　勃起的阴茎抵上那个小小的入口，维吉尔扶着但丁的屁股往里一顶，龟头立刻被整个含住。想象之外的紧致跟温暖让维吉尔低呼出声，他掐住但丁的大腿继续往前挺动胯部。  
　　里面又湿又热，肠道完美地包覆着他的形状。  
　　没来得及适应的但丁轻轻地收缩了一下身体，维吉尔感觉自己被吸住了，被柔软的滚烫绞紧。太舒服，他差点就射出来。  
　　他用力拍了但丁的屁股一巴掌，在手感极好的臀肉上留下一个嫣红的掌印。  
　　等待了一会儿，维吉尔抓住但丁的脚踝将他拎起，抓着他的腿，埋进他体内的凶器毫不犹豫地抽插起来，猛地抽出，再狠狠地撞进去。  
　　越来越快。越来越深。  
　　但丁身体弓起并绷紧，在快感的驱使下颤栗，高高翘起的阴茎前端湿漉漉的。维吉尔抓住了它，平日敲打键盘的灵巧手指圈着它，拇指指腹有一下没一下地擦过前端的小眼。  
　　欲潮汹涌，但丁真的哭了，爽出来的眼泪不断从眼角滚落。  
　　但丁呻吟着，欢愉的叫喊让他缺氧，他长大了嘴呼吸，喉咙变得更加干涩。他吞咽越来越少的唾液，他渴望被吻，渴望那张甜美的嘴。  
　　“吻我。维，吻我，求你。”  
　　他伸长了胳膊，用沙哑的声音向他刚刚相认的兄长撒娇，流泪的样子看起来十分无辜。  
　　但丁眼中闪着星光，对上视线的维吉尔，大脑活动又暂停了。  
　　“我在做什么？”无意识地说出了这句话，古怪的罪恶感涌上来堵在维吉尔胸口。  
　　他放开但丁的腿，老实地伏下身去亲吻他，用炙热绵密的吻濡湿他干涸的嘴唇。舌头带着他的，舔过上颚，滑过齿龈。  
　　他亲吻他潮湿的睫毛，吻干他的眼泪。但丁淡淡的苦味让他有些晕眩。  
　　但丁抬起腿勾上维吉尔的腰，示意他继续。  
　　维吉尔左手伸下去握住但丁半边臀部，手指陷进肉里捏着。胯部有节奏的晃动，带给但丁与刚才完全不同的快感。  
　　但丁攀着维吉尔的肩膀，抓着他潮湿的头发，在他耳边不停的喘息。  
　　久经沙场的但丁从未有过在性爱中将自己燃烧殆尽的恐慌感，现在看似冷峻的维吉尔却是一把熊熊烈火，烧得他体无完肤。  
　　“我喜欢你的味道。”他舔了舔维吉尔的耳垂，舌尖滑过耳廓。  
　　维吉尔停下来，给了但丁一个轻轻的吻。  
　　“我喜欢你。”  
　　空气里瞬间弥漫起甜腻到令人窒息的味道，以至于让人有不管此刻许什么愿都能实现的错觉。  
　　但丁微笑着回吻他，极难得温软地亲吻一个人。  
　　他亲吻维吉尔。  
　　“做给我看。”  
　　“怎么‘做’？”  
　　  
　　怎么做？  
　　但丁笑得像个阴谋得逞的孩子。  
　　他欠他的，不是么？


End file.
